destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cayde-6/Dialogue
''Destiny'' Dialogue Tower *"Ah, a night person, I get it." *"Alright. Get out there. Do something meaningful with your life." *"Alright, I'll be right here... as always." *"Alright, I'll be right here... *sigh* like it or not." *"Alright, see you around." *"And back into the wild with you." *"...and send in the cavalry." *"Been a long day?" *"Can you use something here?" *"Crota and Oryx. Racking 'em up, aren't ya?" *"Damn, I envy you." *"Deep in the dead zone. Getting there will be half the fun." *"Eh, starting to miss the little guy..." *"Evening." *"'ey, what's the story, kid?" *"Get back out there." *"Get in there, kill the Taken and give yourself a pat on the back. In that order." *"Guardian, good luck out there." *"I gotta get out of this Tower and back out there." *"Hey, are you wasting my time?" *"Hey, back from the wild?" *"Hey uh, (whispers) take me with you." *(whispers) "Hey, take me with you?" *(whispers) "Hey. Take me with you. I hate this job." *"Hey Guardian, long day?" *"Hey, Guardian. Wake up." *"Hey, how about you pull up a chair? Get a drink? I'm being sarcastic." *"Hey, if you're not gonna buy something, how about you step aside." *"Hey Ikora, wanna bet a Hunter finds their mark before you?" *"Hey, next time you anger some hideous cosmic monster, try and make it a smaller one." *"Hey. Stay alert out there." *"Hey there." *"Hey, you're back from the frontier?" *"How do these look?" *"I believe... you're looking... for this." *"I got what you need." *"I gotta get out of this tower and back out there." *"I need to know what happened on that moon." *''(sighs)'' "I should be out there myself." *"I'll be out here, don't feel bad for me. Go out there and have fun, have adventures, and do something meaningful with your life." *"I'm starting to miss the little guy." *"I should have gone myself, THIS is on me." *"Ikora, new bet, usual terms." *"Keep your head down." *"Like anything you see?" *"Long day, Guardian?" *"Look, I'd love to stand here with you all day, but... *tut* I got a... a show I like to binge watch... it was... cancelled early. Still love it." *"Man, I wish I could have been there to see Oryx fall." *"Not a library. Move along." *"Oh, that's bad." *"Okay, wait, stop, go back, go back, okay." *"Oops, bad intel, I guess." *"See you around." *"Stay alert out there." *"Still have Taken to kill. I hear they're good sport." *"Tell me about the Dreadnaught." *"Tell me something interesting." *"Titan!" *"The hotshot returns." *"Hey, Hunter!" *"Heh heh, Hunter." *"Hey, Hunter, come back to recharge?" *"Hunter!" *"Um, I'd love to stand around with you all day, but, uh… I'm lying, I would not love to stand around with you all day." *"Use one of these?" *"Warlocks, you ah... have interesting problems." *"We have to learn their language, it's not just barking, you know." *"Well, can't trust anyone." *"Well, I've got bad news from the Reef." *"What can I get you?" *"What have you got?" *"What have you seen?" *"Wish I could go with you, but who will watch this place? Heh heh heh heh heh... get moving." *"Yo." *"You bring back some stories, Guardian." *"You stay alert out there." *"You still have Taken to kill. I hear they're good sport." *"You're gonna need some better gear, Guardian." *"(whispers) You're my favorite. Shh, don't tell anyone." *''(over the tower PA)'' "Hello, this is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard. I realize that this is an abuse of the Tower PA, but whoever took my Sparrow, I will find you. And you'll wear a sign that says you stole... n-never mind. It's right here. Sorry." *''(over tower PA)'' "This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard, I have a Hunter missing in South Africa and I need him." Strikes Dust Palace *"The Dust Palace is lost to us again... back in Cabal hands. Word is they've let Psion Flayers out of their cages to dig around in the central A.I.'s cortex, which means they really want what's buried in there. If Rasputin was protecting it, it's valuable. We've got to flush those Flayers out." *"If those Psion Flayers were tangling with Rasputin, they are way more powerful than we realize. We better keep an eye on where the Cabal deploy those things; who knows what their minds can do?" The Nexus *"Listen, current situation aside, Guardians have things handled. Doesn't leave the Hunter Vanguard much to do." *"No, just here to support my favorite Guardian." *"And listen to this, scouts report the Vex have upgraded the Nexus with tech from the Vault of Glass." *"Ikora, I'm hurt. I just haven't seen you and the Guardian in a while, that's all. Let's get these Taken." *"Ugh, my stomach drops whenever you do a jump like this. I don't even have a stomach...funny how that works." Will of Crota *"Remember Omnigul, Hive general with a lovely voice? She's back." *"'Undone her death', you make it sound like she pulled her knitting apart." *"That's why she's not here." *"If Omnigul can come back to life, how do we make sure she stays dead? Huh, I wonder if the Hive think that about us." *"Guardian, you remind me of, well, Ikora, in the Crucible days." *"I'm sure Shaxx remembers, he still has trouble sitting." *"The Cosmodrome has become a breeding ground for the Hive and SIVA. It's like a big, disgusting petri dish." Winter's Run Main article: Winter's Run *"Those Fallen on the Ishtar Sink on Venus...story is they raided the Prison of Elders in the Reef. Got an Archon Priest. The Queen's bounty is high so we know it's powerful. We need to hunt this thing down before they fully restore it's soul." *"One more Fallen Archon gone to dust. Good. But if the Fallen found the Prison of Elders, I'm sure we'll be hearing about more heists like this. Today, we celebrate." ''Destiny 2'' Dialogue *"You should see the reports I'm reading about Mars. If you thought the Cabal weren't messing around on Earth..." *"If we paired up a Voidlock and one of my Nightstalkers, yeah, yeah, yeah, I bet Ikora'll go for that" * *hums the Taken King theme* *"Shaxx buddy, a little betting never hurt anybody" *"Watch your back, shoot straight, conserve ammo, and never ever, cut a deal with a Warlock." References Category:Dialogue